


It's Always Sunny in the SHINee World

by ruethereal



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruethereal/pseuds/ruethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>greeting cards have all been sent, the Christmas rush is through, but they've still one wish to make, a shiny one for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Sunny in the SHINee World

FROM Jinki,   
to dongsaeng no.1: merry xmas. please continue to let me sing more and more OK? OK   
to dongsaeng no.2: merry xmas. please continue to fix my hair and makeup   
to dongsaeng no.3: ~~i know what you’re up to. you won’t be shadow leader forever.~~ merry xmas. please continue to take care of us  
to dongsaeng no.4: merry xmas. please continue being yourself

FROM Jonghyun,   
to Jinki-hyung: you sure are manly. merry christmas   
to Kim Kibum: MARRY ME YOU MANLY MAN kkkk merry christmas   
to Minho: you sure are manly. merry christmas   
to Taeminnie: you sure are manly. merry christmas

FROM Kibum:   
to Jinki-hyung: merry christmas...don’t forget to wash dishes later   
to Kim Jonghyun: merry christmas...don’t forget: i will never marry you, you idiot kkkk   
to Minhoooo: merry christmas...don’t forget to remind jinki-hyung to wash dishes later   
to Tae-ah: merry christmas...don’t forget that you are my son and i love you even though you’ve grown so much and too fast, but make sure you always walk around with that comb i just gave you, especially since i bothered to put your name on it in glitter pen, okay?

FROM Minho,   
to Onew-hyung, Jjong-hyung, and Key-hyung: thank you all so much for taking care of me. i think i would be the luckiest person in the world to have just one of you for a shinee-hyung, but somehow i must be even luckier than that guy because i have all three of you. merry christmas. my heart feels so warm to know we get to spend such a shiny, loving day together like this, even when most days are already shiny and loving.   
to Taeminnie: you could be the luckiest person in the world to have three amazing people like onew-hyung, jjong-hyung and key-hyung. but you also have me, a fourth hyung, who will always take care of you as much as the other three. so you must be the luckiest person. knowing i could maybe be the reason for that makes me all the happier. merry christmas.

FROM Taemin,  
to Jinki-hyung: thank you for sharing your chicken ~~sometimes~~ :D  
to Jjong-hyung: thank you for sharing Key-hyung ~~sometimes~~ :D  
to Umma: thank you for sharing your facewash ~~sometimes~~ :D  
to Minho-hyung: thank you for giving your height to me for forever :D

**Author's Note:**

> better late than never :3 hope everyone had a happy (shiny) christmas~~


End file.
